


How it Ends

by monkeik



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeik/pseuds/monkeik





	How it Ends

~How it Ends~

He's run down, he knows. Tired.   
It's a wonder that he hasn't been wiped out by Shizuo.   
But the Beast seems to be leaving him alone as of late.   
That wouldn't last forever.   
Izaya pulled out his switchblade and dropped it on the floor, before proceeding to rid himself of all his weapons.   
He felt lighter without them. He had just spent the morning setting things straight, Namie would be well looked after at least, she'd be able to care for her brother.   
Izaya left his apartment, for the first time nearly entirely defenseless.   
He still had his words of course, and his ability to run and jump.   
The air seemed grey to Izaya, bleak.   
Soon enough he was in Ikebukuro.   
He didn't bother to search for Shizuo.   
Shizuo would find him, as he always did.   
It seemed as if he should feel sad.   
But Izaya couldn't feel sad, he just felt numb. He told people he didn't fear death, because fearing death meant fearing living.   
And you couldn't live if you were afraid of living.   
'I-ZAY-A' came the familiar roar. It almost made him feel something beyond the numbness.   
He automatically dodged the vending machine fired his way, it seemed his feet didn't agree with his plans.   
Shizuo yanked up a pole and swung it at Izaya, this time the pole made contact and Izaya went flying.   
Through his rage, Shizuo didn't think anything of it, instead crouching to jump up into the building Izaya had disappeared into.   
Izaya coughed up blood, he had realized this would hurt, but he couldn't help but let out a whine.   
He stumbled to his feet as Shizuo entered the room but didn't turn to face the blonde.   
'I-ZAY-A!' roared the blonde, marching over to grab the other males shoulder, forcibly turning him.   
Even now Izaya didn't speak, it would ruin everything if he spoke. Instead he forced a smirk onto his face and tore himself out of Shizuo's grip, turning and running, knowing Shizuo would chase after him.   
They ended up in a crowded area, Shizuo's anger had increased.   
It was time.   
Izaya skidded to a halt and turned to face Shizuo with a wide but fake grin, Shizuo only roared the black haired males name again, ripping up the closest thing - a vending machine - and throwing it as hard as he could.   
For a moment, Izaya felt his muscles twitch, he almost moved out of the way. The vending machine hit him, smashing him into the wall behind him.   
Izaya felt his breath leave him, and his vision blurred, There was a hushed silence. Then whispers.   
_-Did you see that?-_  
 _-Did that really happen?-_  
 _-Shizuo killed Izaya-_  
 _-He really did it-_  
 _-Maybe it's a trick-_   
Even Shizuo seemed stunned.   
'Flea?' he whispered.  
Shizuo stumbled forward, he almost couldn't bring himself to move the vending machine, uncovering Izaya's still form.  
His legs gave out beneath him at the sight.  
He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he found himself pulling Izaya into his arms, the broken Informant letting out a small whimper at the pain of his injured limbs moving.  
'Why didn't you dodge like you always do?' whispered Shizuo.  
There seemed to be lights shining on the pair of them.  
Helicopters, the police had arrived.  
Izaya opened one eye, paused, then opened the other, 'you've finally proven yourself a monster, Shizuo.'  
Then both eyes closed again, and Izaya's chest went still.  
Maybe finally, I'll rest.


End file.
